Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Arendelle Academy - Rozdział 5 "Kontakt"
Hello! W końcu znalazłem czas aby napisać ten rozdzaiał. Bardzo przepraszam za długość, wiem, że trochę krótki, nawet bardzo ale przynajmniej dostaniecie to czego chcieliście XD Ten rozdział to wstęp do tego co się stanie w następnych częściach, ponieważ z góry powiem, że będą poscigi i wybuch ale na razie zapraszam was do czytania i komentowania na koniec. Jak chcecie możecie zadawać pytania na którę postaram się odpowiedzieć Przesiedział całą noc na stadionie. Po tym jak Dyrektor Parks odwołała mecz cała drużyna była wściekła, a on jako kapitan, musiał wszystkim się zająć po meczu. Począwszy od pocieszania kolegów po rozmowy z przeciwnikami o szczegółach meczu i reście głupot z tym związanych. Robiło się już jasno. Nogi zdrętwiały mu z całonocnego chodzenia, a oczy miał podkrążone. Pierwszą myślą jaka mu przychodziła do głowy poza - Dlaczego ta ławka jest taka zimna? - było, czy nie lepiej było by się położyć? Po dość długim patrzeniu się na murawę stadionu, która jeszcze kilka godzin temu miała rozstrzygnąć kto zdobędzie mistrzostwo, a kto wroci do domu przegrany, zdecydował się wstąpić do jednego ze swoich ulubionych kafejek na małą latte. Wstał i ruszył w stronę bramy prowadzącej do wyjścia z terenu szkoły i wkroczenia do miasta. Po przejściu kilku metrów zdawało mu się, że ktoś za nim idzie. Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli się obrócił. Szedł za nim wysoki mężczyzna w czarnej obcisłej koszulce i takich samych spodniach. Miał krótkie ciemne włosy oraz przeróżne tatuaże na rękach. Widząc, że Kristoff się zatrzymał i patrzy na niego podszedł bliżej, stając zaledwie parę centymetrów od kapitana drużyny mroźnych reniferów. - Masz jakiś problem refigrerate? - rzucił twardo. Od zawsze sportowcy mieli z jego grupą na pieńku ale zwykle omijali siebie nawzajem, nie wymuszając bójek ani żadnych ostrych dyskusji, lecz ciągle kiedy przechodzili koło siebie to można było wyczuć lekkie napięcie - Śledzisz mnie Cole? - Nie odpowiedziałeś mi - Cole zignorował to co powiedział chłopak w czerwono niebieskim dresie i dążył do swojego. Widać było, że chce pokazać kto tu rządzi. - Gdybym miał problem to byś już leżał na ziemi - odpowiedział pewnie Kristoff ściskając pięści. Starał się nie ulec jemu choć gdzieś głęboko w środku bał się. Cole powoli, nie spuszczając spojrzenia ze swojego przeciwnika zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w jego kierunku. Kristoff ledwo sięgał mu do brody ale podniósł wysoko i pewnie wzrok jakby to jak dzieli ich wysokość nic nie znaczyło - Jesteś tego pewny? - rzucił twardo - To że jesteś kapitanem drużyny szkolnej nie znaczy, że masz prawo aby podskakiwać do mnie, zapamiętaj to albo następnym razem mocno tego pożałujesz, pamiętasz co się stało ostatnim razem kiedy próbowałeś mi przeszkodzić, nie powtarzaj tych samych błędów bo tym razem cię nie osczędzę - Cole wyminął go szturchając go równocześnie barkiem tak, że Kristoff trochę się zachwiał. Chłopak w blond włosach podążył wzrokiem za Colem, który skręcił gdzieś przed bramom i wtedy zniknął mu z oczu. - Co za....- nie dokończył ponieważ przerwały mu jakieś głosy. Były to głosy dwóch kobiet. Jeden wydawał mu się znajomy ale nie kojarzył skąd go zna. Obrócił się w stronę skąd je było słychać i zobaczył dwie dziewczyny. Jedna miała długie czarne włosy, a druga platynowe i związane w kok. Już wiedział skąd zna ten głos - Elsa! - zawołał w ich stronę. Obie spojrzały na niego, a potem po sobie i zaczęły o czymś zaraz rozmawiać, co chwilę patrząc na trochę oniemiałego z tego powodu Kristoffa. W końcu przytuliły się i dziewczyna ubrana cała na czarno poszła w stronę szkoły rzucając mu nienawistne spojrzenie. - Cześć - zawołała Elsa i zaczęła się zbliżać do Kristoffa, który zrobił to samo. Kuedy znaleźli się w końcu koło siebie zaczeli rozmowę. - Ładnie wyglądasz - rzucił sarkastycznie Kristoff, nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze. miała podkrążone oczy, zapewne od nie wyspania ale ciągle sprawiała wrażenie atrakcyjnej. - Dzięki, ty też...znaczy nie mówię, że wyglądasz pięknie tylko....znaczy jesteś piękny ale....- Elsa strzeliła sobie face palma - sorry - nic nie szkodzi i dziękuje, za to - odpowiedział krótko, drapiąc się za głową - a, bym zapomniała, przykro mi z powodu meczu, wiem ile dla was znaczył - mecz jak mecz, nie było teraz to będzie później - Kristoff uśmiechnął się odsłaniając swoje białe zęby. - mam pytanie, bo wiesz zbliża się bal i.....czy zechciałabyś pójść ze mną? - te ostatnie słowa wypowiedział tak szybko, że Elsa potrzebowała paru sekund aby je sobie poukładać w głowie - To bardzo miło z twojej strony ale ja jeszcze nie zdecydowałam czy będę iść na bal - o, ale jeżeli się zdecydujesz to dasz mi znać? Elsa położyła rękę na jego ramieniu- Będziesz pierwszym który się dowie - uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w stronę akademika Kristoff rzucił jej jeszcze przelotny uśmiech jak odchodziła, a następnie poszedł w stronę kafejki do której wybierał się wcześniej ________ - Przepraszam panią.....Rosalynn, tak? - zapytał lekarz, podchodzący do siedzącej na dość pustym korytarzu dziewczyny - Tak to ja, czy wiadomo już coś? - spytała wstając i obdarzając doktora zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem. Było widać, że bardzo się martwi - Nie było to łatwe i szczerze myśleliśmy aby się poddać ale w ostatnim momencie udało nam się przywrócić mu bicie serca, co jest cudem choć wciąż jego stan jest poważny - kiedy skończył mówić, dziewczyna rzuciła się mu na szyje, a z jej oczu poleciały łzy szczęścia. Kiedy się dowiedziała co się stało pobiegła tuz za karetka do szpitala. Wszystko ją bolało ale nie mogła go zostawić samego, musiała być przy nim - Dziękuje bardzo, nie wiem jak mogę się panu odwdzięczyć - rzuciła nie przestają się uśmiechać - To moja praca - Rosalynn jeszcze mocniej go przytuliła - Czy mogę go zobaczyć? - zapytała puszczając go - tak, jest w tamtej sali - doktor wskazał palcem na pomieszczenie na końcu korytarza - tylko proszę za długo nie siedzieć, on potrzebuje teraz dużo odpoczynku - dodał ale ona już go nie słuchała tylko śmignęła przez korytarz o mało się nie przewracając. Wleciała do sali, rozejrzała się ilustrując wnętrze. pokój był całkiem skromny. Na samym środku znajdowało się łóżko szpitalne i cała aparatura mająca utrzymać pacjenta przy życiu - Tom - powiedziała zapłakana widząc bladego chłopaka na łóżku szpitalnym - tak mi przykro. usiadła obok niego i chwyciła go za rękę - to wszystko moja wina, jakbym poszła wtedy z tobą albo kazała zostać to nigdy byś tak nie skończył. Rosalynn położyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej - proszę powiedz coś......ja..ja kocham cię Tom, nie opuszczaj mnie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania